Worksites, such as mine sites, landfills, and construction sites, undergo topographical transformation by machines and/or workers performing various tasks thereat. Machines, such as dozers, excavators, motor graders, and wheel loaders, are deployed at the worksite to perform a mission. The mission can include digging, grading, and leveling, for altering a terrain at the worksite, based on an excavation plan.
The machines can be operated autonomously or semi-autonomously to execute the mission. While operating in the autonomous or the semi-autonomous manner, it is desired to minimize or eliminate need of an operator's intervention. Commands generated for moving the machines and their associated work implements are often generated by a planning system. However, multiple parameters are required to be considered and/or set prior to creation and implementation of such excavation plans, which otherwise may affect command generation and impact operation efficiency of the machines. A small error during consideration of the parameters may render the excavation plan invalid or unacceptable and may impact overall efficiency of the machines.